


Leather And Gold

by library_lee



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Collars, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_lee/pseuds/library_lee
Summary: Prompt #4: Virgil goes to meet his boyfriend, Logan, at a bar. Only showing Logan a little while later that he’s wearing a collar, with Logan’s name on, under his hoodie. Logan’s easily aroused and determined to make a mess of Virgil when he can, maybe when they’re less in public.





	Leather And Gold

When Virgil entered the room the volume amplified by a 1000%. What before was only a faraway rumble held back by the thick doors of the club now turned into heavy fast beats ringing in his ears. Barely a few seconds in and he could feel it overtake his heartbeat, vibrating in his chest, in unison with the crowd around him. Not that they were of any interest for Virgil. Not today at least, barely a year ago we would already be drowning in the sea of dancing bodies but not today. Today he was looking for someone special.

And he found him at a corner of the bar, radiating peace like he was sitting in the middle of a quiet starlight-filled field and not a night club. And while the rest of the room and even more the bar, was crowded with loud partying people, the stool to his right was empty and nobody even remotely tried to lean into his space, not even to catch the attention of the bartender.

Virgil shallowed down his nerves he was suddenly feeling, then adjusted his T-Shirt and the leather jacket above to make sure it still covered what he hid underneath the clothes. Then he slid into the empty chair and turned to face the man. Logan hadn't seen him approaching and still trailed his long, elegant fingers along the edge of his chilled glass and Virgil had to will himself to not stare any longer.

"Hi," he said. He tried to convince himself that it would be impossible for the other to pick up the slightly breathless sound.

"Hello yourself, my love," came the smooth response, his voice easily sounding over the loud music. He abandoned his glass in favor of smirking at his boyfriend. "I've been waiting for you."

Virgil internally reminding himself to keep breathing even if it just isn't fair that his smile was gorgeous. Nobody should have the right to look that good. He swallowed again, feeling heat rise to his face, before answering: "Sorry, I was just- I got held up a bit." His fingers fidgeted with the collar of his jacket again, watching as Logan's eyes entered a playful spark, exactly the one Virgil had hoped on seeing today.

"Is that so?" Logan said, voice rich with curiosity and the still playful undertone, "do tell what took you so long, my love~"

"Uhm I-" he began stuttering but stopped when his fidgeting finally caught Logan's attention, making him tilt his head.

The other then leaned closer and asked: "Virgil, now tell me are you possibly hiding something? Won't you show me, pretty boy?"

Virgil simply gave a little nod and tugged down his t-shirt a bit with his gaze fixated on Logan's face. The action revealed a black thick collar wrapped tightly around his neck.

Logan gulped to regain his ability to speak only to lose it again when he read the words on the little golden tag that innocently dangled from the D-ring at the front: "Property of Logan Sanders". He took a deep breath before he spoke, the playful tone gone, replaced with thick arousal: "Aren't you full of surprises? Parading yourself around like this, what if other's saw, hmmm? But maybe that's what you want, isn't it? To get me all jealous so I'll drag you home, throw you on the bed and pull on your pretty little collar until your back arches oh so beautifully and then fuck you roughly just the way you like it to remind you that you're mine alone." 

He paused and Virgil felt his pants becoming a little bit tight and tried to answer through his slight panting: "I-I, please?"

Logan grinned, his eyes never leaving Virgil's face as he tucked a finger through the collar's ring and pulled him the remaining bit closer, closing the distance between them, and pressed a quick kiss on the other's lips before releasing Virgil again. "Then what are we still doing here? Let's go to a less public place, don't you think?" he asked before standing and making his way to the backdoor, Virgil pressed against his side all the way.


End file.
